Inspirations
by heyjude.159
Summary: In which Soul needs an inspiration from his meister in order to finish a song he made up. SoulXMaka.


It has been a long time since I last wrote something. I decided to try something a little new. Thanks to Poisoned Scarlet, I'm hooked to Soul Eater. More specifcally, SoMa. So they might be OOC, but I'll get better. Now Enjoy!

Maka and Soul were enjoying a rare and restful evening at home. It's not everyday that they they can relax at there apartment to spend some quality time with thier books and music. Maka was currently in her room studying as per usual, until she head the keys of a piano being played. _Soul._

Maka recalled his pained face when he opened the large 'gift' from his family for the holidays. It was an electric piano. Soul grimaced because the so called thoughtful gift was actually a reminder as to how bad he is compared to his brother and why he was so eager to leave to DMWA. Also, there was the fact that he preferred a grand piano. It was much more original. Of course, there was no way such a large piano would ever fit into this tiny apartment. He argued this point with Maka when she insisted on buying him a piano.

"I'll never be good enough." he whispered.

With that he left Maka Albarn confused, alone, and with the rest of the colorfully wrapped Christmas presents untouched. Hurt, Maka just left her presents as well and just went to spend the rest of the holiday reading.

Maka was perplexed as to why he evened opened it. When he first saw the box, he didn't touch it. He didn't even show signs that he was going to take the piano out. She was sure he never would because that's how stubborn he is. When he did open it she asked him.

"I just need to create some new sheet music. 'Sides, practice won't hurt either." he said and left it to that.

Now during thier holiday vacation he constantly played it. Always playing the same tune that he created, but always stopping short because he couldn't seem to figure out what would fit next in his sequence of melodies.

It was to the point where he would not come out at all. This left Maka a little depressed and lonely. This being that her father was to busy picking up women, and the rest of their friends were celebrating with eachother. She didn't mind much though, because she knew Soul needed to vent sometimes. That and she enjoyed, no, adored his playing. She has no idea how his parents could critizize him so badly, all she heard was beauty expressed in tunes and melodies. Melodies from his soul.

His playing suddenly ceased, right in the place where it always did. She heard him curse and open the door to go to the kitchen. She went out to catch up with him.

"Soul?"

She saw him, tired and sloppy. He was making an unnatural amount of coffee.

"What?" he asked tired.

"You look horrible, you okay?" She half-joked with him.

"Oh, and you think you look any better?" He snapped back.

Maka was hurt. A lot. She hadn't seen much of him and thier first conversation was insults. She heard him sigh very loudly.

"Look, I just need some sleep. Don't worry." He smirked an apology to her.

Maka didn't push it. She nodded and left to her room to sulk, leaving him there drinking coffee with a solemn expression.

...

It was three hours later that Soul knocked on her door lightly.

"Oi, Maka?"

"Yeah Soul?" She said colder than intended.

"Uhm, do...you want to see me play?"

Maka could practically _hear_ him fidgetting behind her closed door. She decided to just get up and silently follow him to his room.

To say his room was a dieaster was an understatement. He had unfinished music sheets everywhere. It gave her the urge to scold him, but she held her tounge.

"It's a little messy." he stated. She merely nodded.

"So, why did you ask me to watch you play?" She asked. He blushed and looked away.

"I just needed some...inspiration."

Maka blinked at him a couple times. She felt her own blush come one, probably three times as red. She swallowed the knot in her throat. She almost wanted to _cry_ she was so happy. That meant so much coming from Soul, because he rarely played for her. Now he was calling her an inspiration.

"So what do I do?" She meekly asked.

"Just...sit there."

With that he sat beside her on the floor against the wall. His piano across his lap. This way she wouldn't have to see the blush on his face. He started to play that tune again. It took her breath away. Now that she could hear the music clearly, and not from across the hall, it made her feel happiness, nostalgia, and melancholy at once. It was beautiful. And instead of Soul stopping where she thought he would, he kept adding more and more until it left him with a complete score and Maka sobbing. Her happy memories of her family she worked so hard to repressed where evoked from his sad tune.

"That bad?" Soul smiled ruefully.

"N-no! It was beautiful! I-I've never been this happy!" She said between sobs.

Soul looked stunned. He certainly didn't expect that.

"T-then why are you crying?" he stuttered.

"Because it brought back happy memories."

"Happy memories?" He asked.

"I remember my mother told me that a good song is a song that makes you remember the happiest times of your life. Soul, you are very talented and that was a great song."

Soul thanked her with a rare smile and a pat on her head until she stopped crying.

"I wouldn't have finished it without you." He said while starting to write down his new addtions to the song on his latest sheet music.

"I'm glad I was help. Although, I don't see how crying is very inspiring."

Soul finished writing down his music, and put the piano on the floor next to them. After, he boldy laid down with his head on Maka's lap. He reached up and started to play with her loose hair fondly. Maka was a tomatoe, but remained still.

"Your very inspiring when you cry." he mumbled.

Maka reached a whole new level of happiness. She had _Soul_ on her lap. She's dreamt of this once during a fever dream. This was after she started to develop feeling for him, but instead of acting further on her feelings, she just played with his hair. After seeing that he was practically falling sleep she stroked his hair with one hand, while covering his eyes with the other.

"Sleep." she said.

Soul was instantly greatful. He knew that they'll sort this out later. He loved her, she loved him. That's all he needed. The rest they can wait a little more. With that thought he slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

...

Blair walked in Soul's room to take a nap on his comfy sheets. When she entered, she was amused to no end. She saw Maka sound asleep against the wall with Soul's sleeping head on her lap. She purred in delight. It was about time. She walked gracefully to Maka's room and jumped on her bed.

"Finally," she yawned.


End file.
